Where Do We Go From Here?
by FlameShadow
Summary: The Stargate program has been shut down. Now what? New Chapter at long last! W00t!
1. Without the gate

**Summary**: AU. Senator Kinsey manages to shut down the Stargate (for an unexplained reason, don't ask) sometime in season 4/5 and now everyone must move on.

**Pairing**: Sam/Jack kinda, more on that later maybe(I'm more of a Verne than a Dumas)

**Rating**: PG just to be safe I guess, but its very clean.

********

"Professor, you're an Egyptologist, right?"

"Yes, that's right…heh, that's why I'd be teaching _Egyptology_" The young, brown-haired professor responded, fixing his glasses, wondering what this interruption had to do with anything

"And that's what you've always been, and kind of geeky?"

"Um, I'll ignore the… latter half of that sentence... eh, yes."

"Then what's with the army fatigues?" 

Daniel Jackson looked down at his green baggy pants.

 Oops. It had been several weeks since the stargate program had been shut down, and everyone involved had been reassigned, and several weeks since he had started at Columbia as a professor of Egyptology, but the reflex of putting on the military uniform to work had not yet faded, and the military uniform in question had still not left his closet. His SG-1 jacket had been confiscated, to get rid of any evidence of there ever being a stargate, but everything else he had kept. It was not his first day teaching, of course, he had been there over a week, but today he had had a late morning, today he had had another haunting dream about the stargate, and today the dream had been particularly vivid, enough to bring back some old 'gating habits. Already today he had almost started teaching Abydonian to the students, and now he realized he was not wearing the neat pressed pants he usually wore.

     "Oh, well, I…" _CCRRLIIING!!!_ Saved by the bell he thought, as the period ended and the students started filling out of the classroom, rustling papers away and folding laptops. Will I have time to go home and change during lunch? Not if I want to _eat_, he thought. Better start thinking of a story…he was on a dare…an old friend-oh boy…

*********

"Sam!" Daniel pulled his bag over his shoulder as he entered the busy hallway, running to greet his friend

"Daniel, hey" she smiled and greeted him "what's with the pants?"

"Don't ask…" he sighed, " Y'know one of my students asked the same thing…" he laughed a little "some of these people are so… are your students this-"

"Argumentative. Yes. Try to explain to them _theoretical _astrophysics. I tried to explain a new theory I derived from the stargate, and all they have is contradictions and-"

"And you can't tell them how you know you're right because the stargate is classified. I know, everyone jumps on me for pronouncing things 'wrong', and you know that what we know isn't known to the general public and-"

"Therefore _not_ in the curriculum, I know! Its so frustrating!"

There was a short silence

"You hear from jack yet?"

"Not for a few weeks, last I heard since he retired he was moving to Minnesota for an indefinite fishing trip, so…"

"So he probably doesn't even have a phone"

She smiled weakly "I hate this, how could senator Kinsey just shut us down like that!" she sighed, her eyes reddening

"Sam?"

 "Its my dads birthday. This will be the first time in years we haven't been together today…without a stargate...I'll never hear from him again, or Teal'C, I mean, they could be dying somewhere, and…" she choked, her eyes welled with tears but she forced herself not to cry. Daniel looked pensive, his forehead creased. This was all so wrong, but what could they do?

*******

So whadya think? Chapters two&three are coming soon, but I can't guarantee anything after that. If you want to flame, flame, just _pleeaase _review!!


	2. life is boring

_UNSCEDULED GATE ACTIVATION!! UNCHEDULED GATE ACTIVATION!! _The mechanical voice blared. 

     "Receiving SG-1's remote code!"

     "Open the iris!" he ordered

A moment later, the four members of SG-1 clattered onto the ramp, looking bewildered as they stumbled through of the shimmering, fluctuating pool of light. 

The gray haired colonel looked up at him through the observation room window and waved. And suddenly he disappeared. In a second, the fair-haired major dissipated. The blued-eyed archeologist looked up at him, shrugged, and vanished.

 Teal'C was already gone. 

 And suddenly, it _all_ disappeared, dissolved, and suddenly a sunlit living room materialized, and in its center, sitting at his desk, sat a bald elderly man, who, despite his weight, still looked active, though perhaps a bit resigned now. He sighed, shaking off the dream, and picked up a magazine, flipped through it, and put it down. He turned on the television. Changed the station. Changed it again. And again. Turned the TV off. Picked up the magazine again. Put it down, and sighed. 

Being retired was ok. After all, he'd planned to long ago. It was just a little…dull. Sure, he got to see Kayla and Tessa more often, it was just…after the stargate, it was hard not to expect…more. He sighed again.


	3. What do you think?

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

 Sam left her latest "project" in the oven, and ran to get the door. 

"Who is it?" she called, covering her exasperation.

"Agent Fox Mulder, FBI" came a familiar voice. She opened the door the door to find an unsure-looking Jack O'Neill standing on the other side. He smiled at her.

"Colonel!"

"Former colonel, I'm retired. Ya miss me?" he smiled widely.

"Yeah." She breathed, giving him a quick hug, and answering more honestly then either of them had expected. 

"So…"the _former _colonel started after a short pause

"Oh, come in!"  Sam led him into her living room where they sat down on the couch. "So, how was Minnesota? Weren't you planning on staying there?"

"Ah, well, my little cabin is great for relaxing, winding down, you know…but, when there's really nothing to wind down _from_…eh…so, how's the teaching gig going? They aren't abusing Daniel too much are they? Or are they a nice bunch of geeklings?"

"Its ok, A bit frustrating, I mean, we know so much more then we're able to let on…and, er, Daniel's doing OK too."

"Well that's good. So, how are _you _doing?"

"Still holding out…I really miss everybody…at least Daniel's still here, and you're back, but…" she bit back tears "everybody else, especially Teal'C and my father…I'll never see them again." she sobbed and leaned into Jack's shoulder, who rubbed her back comfortingly "I guess that's why I left the military, It would just be so, wrong. I guess It must be hard to move on from anything as big as the stargate…suddenly all your friends are gone, you have a desk job…heh, dealing with, what seems like really average technology…" She sniffled, wiped her eyes, and looked sort of embarrassed "I'm sorry." She said. For once, Jack was at a loss for words, looking at the beautiful astrophysicist, trying to pull herself together for him

  "I…- is something burning?"

    "Oh shoot the fish!!" she cried, leaping from the couch, suddenly recovered, and bolting into her kitchen in hopes she could salvage what was left of her dinner.

  "Aagh! No! Not again!" she looked grimly at her poor fish-gone-charcoal. Guess its TV dinners again, she sighed.

 "Ooh, Fish. Mmm-Mmm!" Jack sauntered into the kitchen, taking a deep whiff of the fish-flavored air.

    "You're kidding! You've been living off fish for the past several weeks, and you want to eat my charcoal?!"

     "I haven't eaten fish in ages!, I miss it in my diet…No offence to your fish or anything!…" he quickly said

     "Wait, wait! You've been on a fishing trip, up until-"

     "A few hours ago, yes…yeah, fishing doesn't _necessarily _mean there are actually fish…"

Carter sighed and shook her head


	4. Moving on

A/N: Wow, I updated, said I would, didn't I? Does anyone care?

Population of the world:  *shakes head* 

Flameshadow:  *pouts*  Oh well, This chapter doesn't really go anywhere, and its real short, but, its here! Hopefully I'll update more soon and get to something resembling a plot. Hopefully. And, hopefully I wont have to write anything else even close to J/S fluff *shudders* I hate fluff, but it couldn't not happen, you'd have to blind not to see the sparks flying! Agh! 

Janet Frasier leaned over a cup of dark coffee, savoring her break. She'd known this was a busy hospital, that's why she took the job, but this place rivaled the SGC! If she had just stayed in the military, she would have had _plenty _of free time, and plenty of authority and respect. Ah, but that would have been a waste of her talent.

 After the SGC was shut down, she had intended to stay with the military, for she considered that to be where her loyalties lay. She had expected to help tons of injured soldiers with strange ailments, but it was not so. Being involved in the constant struggle against the Goa'uld had made her forget that in America it was technically peacetime! The strangest injuries she had to treat were sunstroke and the occasional diabetic, but usually just pulled muscles or broken bones, which, though painful were no challenge. She couldn't believe it, but she was actually beginning to get bored with her passion!

 That was when she had been called by a major hospital. They had heard about her wide variety of experience and expertise. So, she had left the military and come here. She was certainly faced with a wicked onslaught of terrible diseases and injuries, and they were challenge enough to occupy her, but it still wasn't as fulfilling as working with the stargate, nothing really could be, she guessed. It was also a bit frustrating, she found, and it became increasingly difficult not top relate a case to, say, nanocytes, or strike up a casual academic discussion about the science behind hand devices. But, y'know, she was getting used to it, and after many months the whole project began to slip into the dreamlike haze at the back of her mind. 

"Frasier, to the ER, stat!" Shouted a tall man with graying blonde hair, wearing a white uniform and a facemask, in an authoritative voice. 

But there was always something, like this man who reminded her so much of Colonel O'Neill. Things that great may go down easily from existence, but never from memory.

She sighed 'I didn't finish my coffee. Ah well, I wonder what it is this time'… her thoughts began to list possibilities and treatments as she was broken from her nostalgia, and ran down to see the new patient.


	5. going back

**A/N:** Wow, here it is at long last! The next chapter! I have an Idea as to whats going to happen, but It might take awhile….as always….

**Disclaimer**: I own not the Stargate

~~~~~~~~ 

"Hey Carter, I was wondering…." Jack commented over the said major's kitchen table

"hmmn?"

"well…just that, if sometime—you wanted to maybe spend some time in the Minnesota wilderness?"

"are you inviting me up o your cabin, sir?" Sam inquired after forcing a bit of crispy black "fish" down her throat

"Hey, the offer still stands from last time you know, anytime you wanna pay a visit"

"well," sam started, "summer vacation _is_ coming up soon… I could have a few months…"

"No high-tech doohickeys you'd rather study?" O'Neill jested

"not really sir, a few weeks ff would actually be kind of—"  Major Carter was cutt off  by a sudden bright blue flash that swallowed herself and Colonel O'Neill. Suddenly the Kitchen was dark and empty.

Two similar blue flashes appeared onboard a large asgaurd ship. The lights faded and Jack and Sam appeared in their place.

"—Nice" Carter finished, and presently became aware of her new surroundings, a bit shocked.

"Whoa! Always right when your having dinner!" Jack quipped, and looked around. They were clearly on an asguard ship, judging by the way they had been beamed there (not that they were customary blue flashes, but that they were so customarily well-timed), and various high-tech screens and panels adorned the cavernous room they suddenly occupied. Standing several feet away from the two new arrivals were a short, grayish colored alien with large black eyes, and an aging man in traditional Tok'Ra garb who towered over the aforementioned alien. The Tok'Ra's eyes warmed upon seeing the blonde haired major, and took a step forward. 

Sam's eyes grew wide and welled with tears. Suddenly, unable to control herself, she ran forward and embraced her father. 

"Happy birthday dad"

Jack smiled deeply at the sight of this touching reunion, and presently focused his attention elsewhere. 

"Thor! You. Are. The. Greatest! You have no idea how boring a planet Earth can be!" 

"it is good to see you too O'Neill" The small grey alien evenly responded

Once Major Carter had gotten her emotions under control andf had finished hugging her father, Jack turned o the matter at hand. 

"So, Thor, pal, not to be _ungrateful_ but…. What gives? I mean, there must be some catch, right?"

"yeah, I-I'm sure this isn't just a social call, right?" Sam added.

"Indeed I am afraid that there is." Thor answered "This shall all be explained in due time. First, however, I shall wait until all members to be involved are present."

Jack gave a questioning look, but before the question could be asked, another bright blue flash appeared. This flash, however, was horizontal, and in moments a sleeping Daniel Jackson Materialized in the ship– sleeping, that is, for the split second until he fell three feet to the floor and awoke with a startled yelp.

"Whoa! Hey! Wha-? Guys? Thor? Selmak? Whats….going on here?" Daniel asked, eyes wide with shock

"That's what we wanna find out." Jack sighed.

~~~~~~~

_…to be continued_


End file.
